


The Meaning of Life

by englandwouldfalljohn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Remix, Rhyming, Tea, mentions of drug use, narrative poetry, not graphic, poem, very quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Narrative Poem RemixAfter a chance comment from John, Sherlock suddenly realizes all of the little things that brought he and John together, and that if any one of those things hadn't happened, they might have never met.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	The Meaning of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Lucky (To Tea or Not to Tea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057990) by [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat). 



Patterns reveal the meaning in life:

A paper and coffee, avoidance of strife.

You see, my dear Watson, each day when you wake,

It’s predictable which path your choices will take.

‘Oh, Sherlock,’ he scoffed, looking far too sincere,

‘It was only randomness that got us here!

I don’t take the park; I don’t stop to chat.

Yet that’s what I did, no predicting that!’

I drifted, brain pinging on entering home,

But it was no case that had made my mind roam.

For it was full true I had lied then to Mike,

Who forewent the cafe for something with spice.

It troubled me deeply, what I noticed then--

Where my control ended, was fate stepping in?

I pondered how every choice led to the next,

And losing my foothold left me quite perplexed.

‘A cuppa,’ he offered, to break reverie.

What if I was using--would my John leave me?

And maybe, just maybe, it’s best if he goes.

How would I face daylight without him? Who knows!

Again there was John, breaching mind palace moat,

For worry this breath wouldn’t keep me afloat.

I owned being lost, desperate for an anchor.

He smiled then, my Watson, my hero, my saviour!

‘Well, yes, life is random. It makes it worth living.

I stared at my gun till we made a beginning.

Whatever is coming, for better or ill--

We’ll face it together, I know that we will.’

I kissed him, I kissed him. What else could I do?

And brilliant John Watson--oh, he kissed me too!


End file.
